


Dance me to the end of love

by SisforSibyl



Category: A Dangerous Method (2011), Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fuck ton of poetry, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: На Мостре после премьерного показа "Опасного метода" главные актеры приглашают друг друга на танец.
Relationships: Viggo Mortensen/Michael Fassbender





	Dance me to the end of love

Сухой сентябрь пуст и пристоен до зевоты, он кашляет душным и разнузданным августом и обветривает напомаженные лица кино-деятелей и журналистов. В Венеции время точно остановилось, как пойманный древесной смолой москит, застывший и скрюченный, поднимать бокалы с шампанским и улыбаться в камеры с каждой минутой всё сложнее и бессмысленнее; судя по многозначительным и тихим взглядам кинокритиков, премьерный показ прошел неровно, так, что Фассбендер разрывается между двумя вязкими желаниями – то ли ненароком пролить бренди в декольте одной из особенно улыбчивых критиков, то ли незаметно ускользнуть в отель, оставляя за кормой выматывающие съемки и только было начавшийся пост-продакшен.  
\- Собираешься бежать сейчас или, когда прикончишь свою порцию? – Они с Вигго всё это время стояли рядом, порой нацепляя на себя улыбки из папье-маше для фоторепортеров, и только во время показа «Опасного метода» Вигго склонил голову, словно извиняясь, и пересел в самый конец зала, к журналистам из молодежных и никому не известных журналов. Должно быть они жевали мятные пластинки, пока те жалобно не заскрипели у них во рту и судорожно вытирали мокрые ладони о ткань джинсов и скороговоркой просили «Мортенсен, один автограф, мистер Мортенсен, для моей старой, сухопутной черепахи, ее зовут Скалли и она только и делает, что обжирается сельдереем, и если вы не подпишете, то она забьется под батарею и сдохнет там от жары и голода, ну, один автограф, пожалуйста, мистер Мортенсен». Тогда он объяснил Фассбендеру, что принципиально не смотрит свои фильмы с партнёрами по съемкам, на что, тот поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится, как Вигго произносит в его контексте «партнёр», но тактично смолчал.  
\- Майкл, ты здесь? – Вигго демонстративно хмурит брови и ведет ладонью у Майкла перед носом, пока тот, улыбаясь, не салютует ему бокалом.  
\- Просто, по-моему, всё прошло довольно паршиво, - Майкл пригубливает бренди, выжидает пару секунд, позволяя сладко обжечься языку и нёбу, и, наконец, глотает, - я столько надежд возлагал на этот фильм, но кажется, у нас вышло не так удачно, как я думал, - он заглядывает в глаза Вигго, на вскидку пытаясь угадать чужие мысли, - наверное, я коряво объянил, - Майкл машинально поглаживает рыжеватую щетину и отводит взгляд, глядя как их тени разлившейся краской распластываются по дощатому полу.  
\- Послушай, - произносит Вигго, отодвигая от себя все еще полный бокал. У него тихий и вкрадчивый голос, зарождающийся в районе солнечного сплетения, под ложбинкой между ключицами, так что кажется, будто сердце качает не только кровь, но и его голос. Иногда Майклу говорит себе, что тот специально понижает голос, заставляя собеседников придвигаться ближе, потому Майкл и позволяет себе положить руку Вигго на плечо и наклониться, прислушиваясь к словам.  
\- Знаешь, я снялся в куче дерьмовых фильмов. Но если бы у меня была возможность прожить этот кусок жизни заново, я бы все равно в них снялся. Это хороший урок, а уроки пропускать нельзя. Но, - на его лице проскальзывает улыбка, - поверь мне, это отнюдь не худший фильм, в котором я снялся. Скорее наоборот, я носил пенсне и выкурил столько сигар, как никогда в жизни. Критикам на это плевать, но я наслаждался тем, что делал. Благо, теперь жизнь позволяет мне заниматься только тем, чем я наслаждаюсь.  
\- Звучит, как тост, - Майкл чокается с ним бокалом, все еще не в состоянии перестать думать о собственной руке легко и правильно лежащей на чужом светлом пиджаке. На ощупь - твидовый, жесткий, гладкий, хрусткий, если сжать ладонью, длинный, кремовый, с рядами стеклянных пуговиц на на рукавах, с почти что незаметными карманами-обманками, но главное, распахнутый, чуть ли не спадающий с плеч в пригласительном жесте, так что Майкл представляет себя в форме ночного портье венецианского отеля, помогающего позднему постояльцу скинуть с себя пиджак, такой бесполезный в удушливую, сентябрьскую ночь.  
Как только провисает молчание, Майкл сразу же замечает, что согнутая в локте рука затекла, вспотела да и должно быть давит Вигго на шею, потому Майкл выверенно-скользким движением убирает ладонь; та безжизненно повисает, только кулак пульсирующе сжимается, точно Майкл пытается удержать на коже одно лишь тактильное воспоминание, также как некоторые дети прячут в кулаке еще живого мотылька.  
\- Одно лишь слово  
способно вернуть  
жалкие остатки  
моего самообладания  
после того, как я буквально  
прыгнул на те же самые грабли,  
распечатав твоё письмо -  
то самое вечное fuck  
(может, его пишут на заборах  
как призыв о помощи?)  
После этого можно снова  
притворяться сильным и независимым*.  
Вигго уже как-то читал ему стихи, кажется, они направлялись тогда к его трейлеру с парой банок пива; небо было выкрашено в яростный, назойливый в своей яркости синий, а солнечные лучи царапали по спокойной глади озера неподалеку. Кажется, Майкл тогда споткнулся о выпирающую брусчатку и только успел смачно выругаться, как Вигго начал читать что-то из Фроста, а возможно из Паунда**, то был косоватый по структуре стих с косматыми рифмами. Вигго читает стихи так, как иные бьют окна. Бросят камень и только звон слышан, и непонятно нравится тебе эта неожиданная вспышка или нет. Так и с Вигго и его стихами.  
\- Знаешь, это мой второй стакан бренди, так что я уже не в состоянии разбирать литературную речь.  
Вигго бросает короткую улыбку, на несколько секунд обнажив зубы, и только разводит руками.  
\- За все эти годы я так и не научился справляться с неловкими паузами, так что, смирись.  
Теперь они оба посмеиваются, и Майкл делает осушает бокал до дна, так что все краски внезапно становятся более резкими, грани и контуры предметов наоборот мажут и перетекают одни в другие, точно их растерли углем, а музыка, до того момента ненавязчиво мерцающая на фоне, забирается в его ушные раковины и начинает играть, оголтело и легкомысленно, изнутри его головы.  
\- Ты знаешь эту песню? Черт, Вигго, я ее точно где-то слышал, но точно не помню... - Майкл щурится и начинает пощелкивать пальцами, с лихорадочной спешностью старается наложить собственные воспоминания на разыгрывающуюся мелодию. Бармен понимает его превратно, наливает новую порцию бренди и "dance me to your beauty with a burning violin" Майкл тянется за бокалом, но Вигго мягко тянет его за локоть, заставляя замереть в позе напуганного горячечной галлюцинацией пьяницы.  
\- Ты удивишься, но кроме пьянства этот мир может предложить тебе нечто гораздо более увлекательное.  
\- Групповой секс на выпускном у меня уже был. А еще я сбросил для роли двенадцать килограммов.  
\- Весьма познавательно. А теперь я предлагаю тебе отцепиться от барной стойки и пойти потанцевать.  
Майкл отклоняется назад, находит чужую сухую руку и поднимается с места; Вигго все еще стоит за ним, пока тот елозит спиной вверх-вниз по пуговицам его рубашки и "dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in ", а ударивший в голову алкоголь заставляет поверить Майкла в то, что Вигго сейчас медленно и цепко прощупывает его локоть сквозь слои одежды.  
\- "Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone "?..  
\- Этот пункт нам придется опустить, здесь людно, но я не думаю, что тебя это смущает.  
\- Меня ничего не смущает, - говорит Майкл сквозь зубы, обращаясь скорее к себе, нежели к Вигго, и позволяет отвести себя к открытой площадке, не загруженной пышущими белизной столиками, а когда, Вигго вкладывает его левую руку в свою, Майкл видит, как в ресторанных окнах вспыхивает молния, в ночи вырастает стена дождя, а его голова становится легкой-легкой от подувшего из открытой форточки сильного запаха озона. А возможно просто с бренди было что-то не так?..  
\- Ох, боже, на нас так пялятся, - Майкл выдыхает смешок и тут же тушит его губами.  
\- Я перестал замечать толпу, если в ней меньше трехсот человек и на них нет балаклав, с тех пор как вышел первый раз на сцену.  
Они танцуют умело, с присущей им обоим лаконичностью, представляя это действо как разнузданный и забавный перформанс, хотя для них это гораздо большее и значительное, отдушина и обоюдное "let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon". Они двигаются довольно неспешно, попеременно позволяя вести другому, шало и резко поворачивают, заставляя вертеться вокруг своей оси, посмеиваются и не отрывают друг от друга глаз, потому что слишком страшно и преступно смотреть на реакцию публики, когда "show me slowly what I only know the limits of".  
Во время очередного поворота, Вигго чуть ли не выкручивает чужую руку, а пока Майкл прикрывает глаза с хриплым вздохом, обращает взгляд чуть ниже, туда где рубашка Майкла выбивается из под джинс, обнажая черную полоску нижнего белья и светлую, облизанную желтоватым светом, кожу.  
\- "Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long", - когда Майкл поет, его голос трескается и ломается, как высушенная на солнце глина, и из гортанного и низкого превращается в это жуткое и дребезжащее нечто, так что желание заставить его молчать начинает прорезывать Вигго, от низа живота и выше, к груди.  
\- У нас одинаковое количество пуговиц на манжетах.  
Вигго кривит губы, так что проявляются плеяды морщин от выступающего, острого подбородка до высокого лба, прикрытого темной, но уже лоснящейся сединой, челкой. Вигго сжимает вторую руку на талии Майкла и смотрит, как тот делает несколько глубоких вдохов, и тело под его рукой ходит ходуном, так что держать нужно крепче и тверже, как никогда раньше. Майкл - тонкокостный и жилистый, у него тяжелое, открытое лицо и рот, как длинная, узкая щелка, может потому говорит он быстро и неразборчиво, но стоит только пересчитать его ребра сквозь плотный пиджак и взмокшую рубашку - и веди его в танце так быстро и уверенно, как хочешь, и глаза у того темнеют, а голос вроде бы становится чище и красивее, и Вигго, подчиняясь накатившему порыву и глубокому и низкому голосу из колонок, наклоняется и предлагает Майклу на ухо "dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn". На лице Майкла проскальзывает и застывает выражение пьяного восторга, и он тянет Вигго за черный, исчерченный белыми линиями галстук, и направляет их обоих ближе к людным столикам, и как ведущий, нависает над Вигго, с улыбкой, отбрасывая голову назад, обнажая ключицы, не скрытые распахнутым воротником, и Вигго приходит в голову мысль, что если расстегнуть пуговицы, одну за другой, на чужой рубашке, то можно пробиться сквозь запах мыла и одеколона, то можно прочувствовать настоящий запах кожи Майкла, так должна пахнуть сердцевина еловой веточки, когда сломаешь ее пополам и вдохнешь, как в первый раз, будучи в лесу, и вдохнешь впервые и "raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn".  
Песня постепенно растворяется в воздухе, останавливая их на середине движения; становятся слышны аплодисменты и какие-то ободрительные выкрики. Последние строки захватывают обоих врасплох, и Майкл понимает, что самое время выправить помявшуюся, длинную рубашку из джинс и прикрыть появившееся во время танца возбуждение. Майкл замечает, что ему машет с поднятым бокалом шампанского Найтли, она смеется с еле слышимой натугой в голосе, блестят только ее влажные от напитков губы, а глаза, пронзительными, матовыми угольками что-то ищут и спрашивает у него. Майкл отпускает чужие руки и рефлекторно тянется в задний карман за сигаретами, ловко закуривая одной рукой. Он успевает пропустить тот момент, когда Вигго обнимает его за плечи, склонившись головой к его шеи, и вроде бы безразлично бросающий "touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove", а возможно это и вовсе голос певца? Вигго все еще не выправившемся дыханием щекочет ему шею, пока кончик чужой сигареты начинает слегка потрескивать в его волосах. Наконец, он откидывает голову назад, громко говорит какие-то комплименты и одновременно просовывает колено меж ног Майкла и так прижимается к его паху, что Майкл чуть было не проглатывает окурок.  
\- Песня называется "Dance Me To The End Of Love", теперь я думаю ты уже не забудешь, - "Dance me to the end of love, dance me to the end of love, dance me to the end of love***" слова затихают и выветривается голос. Да, Майкл теперь уже не забудет.  
Когда они выходят через черный ход под моросящий, теплый дождь, Майкл замечает как про между прочим.  
\- Ты танцуешь со всеми партнерами по съемкам?  
Вигго улыбается одними углами порозовевших губ.  
\- Только с теми, кто так отчаянно это вымаливал.  
\- Я похож на того, кто будет что-то вымаливать?  
\- А я похож на слепого? - Спокойно парирует Вигго, поправляя перекрученный на шее галстук. У него выточенные движения, руки сосредоточенно перебирают узел, а лицо как и всегда проникнуто бархатистым спокойствием.  
\- Вигго.  
Тот только качает головой.  
\- Нас будут искать, лучше вернуться туда.  
Он оправляет манжеты и приглаживает разметавшиеся по лицу волосы, точно не замечая облокотившегося о стену, застегивающего увлажнившийся от пота воротник, Майкла. Чертыхнувшись, Майкл отпускает пуговицы и в несколько шагов сокращает расстояние между ним и Вигго, он целует того сначала в шею, очерчивает кончиком носа, губами, языком его кадык, переходит к подбородку, а потом затихает у сонной артерии, пока чужие руки тормошат его за ремень и прохаживаются пальцами по открытой коже, между джинсой и хлопком рубашки.  
\- Наша любовь никогда не умрет, это я тебе могу обещать, я, запустивший это письмо, как воздушного змея, в ветра твоего желания. Мы родились вместе, и в поцелуях наших сознались, что хотим родиться вновь. Мы лежали в объятиях друг друга – друг другу учителя. Мы искали особенный тон для каждой особенной ночи. Мы пытались вычистить ругань, страдая от намека на то, что ругань – составляющая тона. Я был твоим приключением, а ты моим. Я был твоим путешествием, ты моим...**** - говорит ему Вигго куда-то в макушку, отстраняясь на последних словах.  
У самой двери, он облокачивается о косяк и добавляет.  
\- У меня есть студия в Айдахо, там я живу и рисую***** время от времени.  
\- Предлагаешь мне побыть твоим натурщиком, - Майкл вздергивает бровь и щурится, пытаясь сморгнуть ошалелое предвкушение спиралью закрутившееся в желудке.  
\- Я говорю, что у меня есть пустой коттедж на окраине города, а уж что я предлагаю ты можешь сам решить.  
\- Продашь мою душу дьяволу за вечную молодость?  
Вигго смеется, так что на подбородке сильнее очерчивается крохотная выемка и опутывает усмехающегося Майкла блуждающим взглядом.  
\- Just dance you to the end of love.  
После того, как за Вигго захлопывается дверь, Майкл еще стоит на улице, перекатываясь с носка на пятку, с широкой, скалящейся улыбкой смотрит куда-то внутрь себя, видя американские, пустынные хай-вэи, проявочную, темную комнату, с серпантином пленки на полу, и мужской, белой твидовый пиджак, небрежно брошенный на спинку стула, так Майкл еще стоит некоторое время, не замечая редких, грузных капель скользящих ему за шиворот, пока не запахивает свой пиджак сильнее и не ускользает внутрь бара через черный вход.

**Author's Note:**

> * Стихотворение Дениз Виллемс.  
> ** У Майкла все весьма печально с поэзией раз он путает таких непохожих на друг друга поэтов, как Роберт Фрост и Эзра Паунд. Но я всё-таки склоняюсь к мысли, что Вигго читал Шеймуса Хини.  
> *** "Dance Me To The End Of Love" - песня Леонарда Коэна, великого, современного канадского музыканта и прозаика.  
> **** Отрывок из романа "Блистательные неудачники" Леонарда Коэна.  
> ***** Помимо кинематографа Вигго также занимается фотографией, рисованием, поэзией и записывает альбомы с собственными композициями.


End file.
